Starlight
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: Troy…Just leave me alone. You don’t understand what I’m going through so just go!” She screeched. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from running away. Her eyes looked so hurt as he looked deep into them. TROYPAY! Can be a oneshot, or a story.


Starlight

"So I'll see you later?" Gabi asked her boyfriend of a year, Troy Bolton. He shifted his weight awkwardly and said,

"Uh…yeah. Um…I need to talk to you Gabs, so just meet me tomorrow. Here. Same time." Troy replied. She nodded and ran off in the direction of her house. Troy sighed and walked in the opposite direction of his house. He found himself faced with a big conflict. He didn't love his girlfriend anymore. Sure she was sweet, and nice, and pretty, and smart but…she was such a _pushover. _Troy needed someone who made him work for there love. He loved a challenge.

He headed in the direction of the old over grown park. He remembered his and Sharpay's childhood days here. Gabriella never knew the two had a past. In fact, no one except them, Ryan, and Chad knew. They used to be best friends, told each other everything. But….somewhere along the road of adolescents, they grew apart.

He sighed and slumped against the park bench. He was missing something in life and he knew it. He groaned and got up and walked back to his house. What he didn't know was what he was missing was sitting just across the park with a fuzzy pink pen and guitar.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(Day2)vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sharpay slumped against the cold seats in the science lap. The teacher's words were floating through her head.

"-And what can we conclude about this article?" Mrs. Robinson asked. Taylor raised her hand, but Jason was called on.

"Jason! Since you find your notebook more interesting than this lesson why don't you tell me your opinion?" Mrs. Robinson said. Jason rolled his eyes and said,

"Um..well if the scientist dudet would have opened her eyes about the hypothesis thingy right in front of her, she would have gotten the formula-ma-bober before the other scientist and, the she would have um.. like gotten the award and the other wouldn't have." Everyone laughed and mrs. Robinson nodded. Finally, they had Sharpay's attention. She knew she was missing something in life, but….what was it?" She was jerked from her thoughts by Mrs. Robinson who was talking to Jason.

"Yes Jason that's correct. Although, I would try using _big boy _words next time." The class laughed and the bell rang. Sharpay quickly grabbed her books and ran out the door. As she passed Troy, She had no idea the same thing was going through both of their minds. _"I'm missing something."._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(Later, Day2)vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I'm going out for a run Dad!" Troy called to his Dad.

"Okay Troy." Mr. Bolton called. Troy jogged out of the house and found himself heading toward the old park. He sat down by the old swings and thought. _Why don't I love Gabi any more? She's so great but….She's not enough. Wait, am I being Pigheaded? I just basically said she wasn't good enough for me. She just so….easy. and…nice. ALL THE TIME. I've never seen a mean streak! It's so annoying!- _Troy's thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. It sounded so sad…so bitter. So empty. I closed my eyes and let the sweet sad melody fill me.

"_-And I just don't understand,_

_Why and what makes me feel this way_

_It just don't make no sense at all-_

_That I've fallen in love….with you-_

_Those times I see you_

_Passing by me I the hall_

_I wonder you make me feel so blue_

_Because I'll never be with you…-_

_And seeing you tonight.._

_Under the starlight _

_Jut makes my heart race,_

_And makes the tears fall…_

_Why won't you come and help me?_

_Help me understand?_

_Why do I love you?_

_Why do I feel this way?_

_Under the starlight tonight….-_

The song stopped by the saddest sound Troy had ever heard in his life. It was the cry of a girl who never really cried. And if she ever did, it was because of true hurt and pain. She didn't cry at silly girl things, but at real heartbreak. Troy stood up and followed the sound, wanting to stop whoever it was pain. He stopped behind the girl. She continued to strum the music, just never singing the words. He felt his heart freeze as he realized who the girl was. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She screamed really loud and spun around,

"Troy! Oh My God you stupid damn idiot!!! DON'T DO THAT!!" She screamed. Even in her icy rage, the tears didn't stop. He cautiously wiped away a tear. She looked shocked and turned around quickly.

"T-Troy, what are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?" Her voice shook softly from her tears. Troy gently spun her around.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"None of your business. Just go make out with that Einsteinet!" She snarled as she quickly picked her things up with her shaking hands.

"I don't like her anymore." Troy replied. _What? Why did I just say that out loud?! _She spun around again, her long blond hair wiping him in the face.

"Troy…Just leave me alone. You don't understand what I'm going through so just go!!" She screeched. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from running away. Her eyes looked so hurt as he looked deep into them.

"You feel as though something big is missing. And you don't know what it is you need. You thought you were content with your life before….but now your not. Your restless and need something…. or someone." Troy said. Sharpay froze and stopped resisting against his grasp. He continued.

"And it's a lonely feeling. I feel it too. Maybe…Maybe…we could get through it together..?" He held the crying girl against him. And she didn't resist. Slowly, he lifted her head up and she said,

"Your right. It is lonely. And it hurts. Thank you for listening to me. I don't have anyone to talk to really." He was suddenly filled with the knowledge of how sad this scarred girls life was. Slowly, as if he wasn't in control and fate was, he kissed her. She kissed back and whispered, "And seeing you tonight….under the starlight, makes my heart race." He smiled and said,

"Come on. I'll walk you home." She smiled and took his had. As they looked at each other, the same thought was going through their heads. _Maybe this is what I've been missing after all._

A/n: Okay at this moment this is a oneshot, but if you want me to continue this…just tell me in the reviews!! Much love, Millie. Oh. Also, I OWN the song Starlight. (That's just part of it though) lol.


End file.
